Serenity
by KuncenKasur
Summary: Lonceng berdenting-denting, lelaki itu menyambutku dengan senyumnya. Pakaiannya masih saja sederhana dan sekarang kami sama. Buktinya dia tak lagi menatap kakiku. BTS. Minyoon. Minga. Jimin x Yoongi.


Aku datang ketika lonceng angin berdenting-denting, mengayunkan kertas yang tergantung di dalam mangkok kaca tipisnya yang terbalik. Semua bening dengan lukisan berbagai bunga. Langit cerah, awan putih berkumpul. Dia sedang duduk di sebuah bangku kayu sendirian, menengadah pada puluhan lonceng yang di langit-langit. Kemudian dia melirik padaku, dan dia beri senyum lembutnya yang kurindukan.

"Kau benar-benar datang di hari keseribumu." katanya.

Aku mendengar suaranya yang selembut dentingan lonceng. Mendamaikan.

.

.

 **Serenity**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit**

 _Serenity: 1. Ketenangan, 2. Ketentraman_

Aku adalah seorang Min Yoongi yang hidup dalam ketakutan. Saudara sepupuku mati tertabrak mobil karena aku. Andai saja malam itu aku tak membentaknya di jalan dan membiarkan dia sendirian, dia mungkin tak akan mati dengan cara yang tragis seperti itu. Aku membawa penyesalan yang dalam. Setiap kali kunyalakan korek api aku akan selalu mengingatnya. Dia bukan hantu yang akan muncul ketika selesai tiga kali kunyalakan korek. Dia telah mati dan aku tak akan mungkin dapat menemuinya lagi. Setahun hidup tersiksa dalam bayang-banyangnya, aku memutuskan untuk pindah dari tempat tinggalku—yang tadinya kutinggali bersamanya—ke sebuah kampung di kaki gunung, ke rumah peninggalan nenekku. Orang bilang pindah akan merubah segalanya. Yang kuharapkan waktu itu adalah diriku yang akan terbebas dari rasa bersalah ini.

Lalu aku bertemu dengannya pada suatu sore di sebuah kuil kecil yang tak sengaja kutemukan ketika aku tersesat mencari alamat. Ada jejeran lonceng angin di langit-langit, buat aku menengadah takjub. Aku bukan seseorang yang beragama atau punya kepercayaan, tapi jalanku memang sepertinya sudah disuratkan untuk menemukan kuil itu dan masuk ke dalamnya tanpa aku mengerti kenapa. Aku menjinjing _travel bag_ -ku yang berisi pakaian seadanya, membawa lelah kaki dan haus tenggorokan karena perjalanan yang panjang. Kulihat kuil yang seluruhnya kayu itu sepi. Hanya ada satu orang yang tengah duduk santai di sebuah kursi. Itulah dia. Dari bajunya yang sederhana kuyakin dia warga desa sini.

"Kau pasti sedang mencari alamat."

Pertama kali kudengar suara itu dia membuat aku bingung seketika. Karena kata-katanya.

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Tidak ada yang pakai sepatu _boots_ gaya sepertimu di sini. Dari penampilanmu saja aku sudah tahu kau bukan orang kampung." ada _hihi_ di ujung kalimatnya. Dia membuatku menunduk menatap sepatuku sendiri. Benar memang, aku memakai sepatu _boots suede_ yang kubeli dengan gaji kesekianku semasa aku tinggal di Seoul. "Jadi... apa yang bisa kubantu?"

Dia menawarkan diri dengan sopannya sambil berdiri. Pada celana gading gombrangnya dia masukkan tangan ke dalam saku. Sandal, dan kaos panjang tipis hijau pudarnya nampak begitu sederhana. Aku melongo memerhatikan penampilannya.

"Hmm... maaf?" lalu ketika aku sadar dia tengah menatapku dengan matanya yang unik.

"Ah itu... aku mau pergi ke sini." kutunjukkan alamat yang dikirimkan saudaraku lewat pesan singkat dengan menyodorkan ponselku padanya.

"Oohh... aku tahu tempat itu. Tapi aku tak bisa pergi."

Dari sana aku tahu kalau dia adalah penjaga kuil itu. Meski keadaannya sepi dia tetap harus berada di sana. Aku mendengus pasrah. Mungkin memang harus kucari sendiri rumah itu. Kulihat tak ada kebohongan di matanya. Dia tak mengantarku bukan karena dia tak mau. Ada senyum di bibirnya dan dia membuatku merasakan ketenangan jiwa yang lebih selain dari telingaku yag mendengar denting-denting itu.

"Semoga selamat sampai tujuan," satu doa dia ucapkan padaku dengan lambaian tangan di halaman kuil.

Aku mungkin tak perlu banyak membahas bagaimana caraku menemukan rumah warisan nenekku di kampung terpencil itu. Sepatuku kotor karena jalannya tak benar-benar kering. Bulan September yang ada di antara musim panas dan gugur membuat hujan kadang-kadang turun tak tentu. Aku tanpa bisa menghindar, terpaksa melewati jalan becek dengan tanahnya yang lembek. Kulihat ada seorang bapak mengayuh sepeda dengan karung sayuran di belakang joknya. Aku berpikir mungkin warga kampung ini mayoritas adalah petani. Mungkin juga nenekku dulu adalah petani. Tapi aku tak tahu banyak karena aku tak acuh pada keluargaku dulu _. Ah,_ tambah lagi sesalku. Hanya bisa berandai jika saja dulu aku tak begitu, mungkin masih ada keluarga dekat yang benar-benar mau membantuku sekarang.

Rumah nenekku luas, semua dari kayu bahkan dindingnya sekalipun. Lantai yang kupijaki masih kokoh ketika aku sengaja menekan-nekan tumit. Seorang tetanggaku bilang dia mengurus rumah ini semenjak nenekku meninggal. Pantas bersih.

"Senangnya, kami jadi punya tetangga baru."

"Terimakasih, Pak kim, Ibu Kim."

Aku diundang ke rumahnya yang sederhana. Istrinya menyuguhi aku teh hangat yang pahit. Tapi mereka ramah. Kesanku pada sepasang suami-istri itu baik sekali, dari awal, sampai pada tiga hari aku tinggal di rumah itu. Aku belum punya pekerjaan, tapi aku belum juga memakai uang tabunganku untuk makan karena kudapat sambutan dari warga kampung dengan kiriman sayur dan bahan makanan yang banyak. Bahkan aku sampai bingung untuk mengolahnya. Ketika kulihat sebaskom wortel, aku jadi ingat pada sepupuku. Dia punya gigi yang besar dan dia suka wortel. Bahkan jus wortel dia rajin minum. Dia seperti jelmaan kelinci. Lalu aku mendadak sedih, dadaku sakit dan aku sulit bernapas.

Suatu hari aku ingin menjelajah. Tetanggaku bilang daerah kampungnya dikelilingi perkebunan. Lalu dia cerita juga tentang sebuah kuil di bibir hutan. Ini mengingatkanku pada seorang lelaki yang memberitahuku jalan waktu itu. Aku ingat suaranya yang selembut lonceng. Jam sembilan pagi aku berangkat dari rumah untuk jalan-jalan sendirian. Kukenakan pakaian paling sederhana yang kumiliki agar aku terlihat seperti warga kampung lainnya. Ini celana gombrang dan baju kelunturan yang hanya kupakai untuk tidur di kota. Sekarang kupakai keluar dan orang yang berpapasan denganku di jalan hanya melihat wajahku, bukan pakaianku. Kubawa sekotak bekal nasi dan sebungkus manisan dalam kantung kecil yang kuselendangkan di bahu. Kupikir mungkin aku akan lapar dan aku tak bisa tahu-tahu masuk ke kafe—karena kafe itu tak akan ada di kampung.

"Aku tak sangka akan bertemu denganmu lagi."

Lonceng berdenting-denting, lelaki itu menyambutku dengan senyumnya. Pakaiannya masih saja sederhana dan sekarang kami sama. Buktinya dia tak lagi menatap kakiku.

"Sekarang aku warga sini dan salam kenal."

Dia terkikik geli. Sandalnya dia lepas satu untuk menggaruk betis dengan jari kaki. "Salam kenal juga. Tapi kau lupa menyebutkan siapa namamu."

"Yoongi. Kau?"

"Jimin." dia mengangguk pelan dan aku bisa melihat matanya berkedip lambat dengan senyuman. Aku mulai menghitung berapa kali lelaki itu tersenyum ketika kami bicara. Kemudian aku tak mengingat waktu, dan aku duduk dengannya di kursi kayu.

"Jadi kau ini pendeta, penjaga kuil, tuan tanah sini, atau apa?"

Dia tertawa dengan giginya yang tak rata. Dia memakan manisanku dan mengunyahnya sambil mengulum tawa itu kemudian. "Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

"Heh." aku kaget dan mencebik. Dia seperti tak ingin aku bertanya banyak. "Apa tak boleh?"

"Kurasa tak penting siapa aku. Pokoknya aku tinggal di sini dan kuil inilah rumahku," katanya yang merogoh plastik bungkus manisanku. "Apa alasanmu pindah kemari?"

Aku melemahkan dudukku dan bersandar punggung. Kudesahkan jengah dengan sebutir manisan cermai di tanganku. "Mencari ketentraman, kedamaian, ketenangan jiwa." aku menerawang pada langit biru. "Di kota tidak ada yang seperti itu."

Dia memakan manisanku lagi. Separuh isi plastik itu dia yang habiskan. "Kau lihat hutan di sana? Lihat pohon-pohonnya yang rapat dan jalan setapaknya yang hampir tak terlihat. Orang kadang datang kemari untuk mencari sesuatu yang tak dia miliki. Ketika masuk ke hutan, atau berjalan di kampung dan menemukan warga memanen lobak, mereka sadar apa yang mereka cari itu terkadang abstrak karena didasari kebutuhan batiniah. Terkadang sepiring daging di restoran membuatmu jenuh, malah semangkok kecil sup buatan ibu yang membuatmu ingin lagi. Kita memang akan kembali pada tempat di mana kita seharusnya berada, di mana ada segalanya yang bisa kita miliki secara utuh, dan utuh itulah yang disebut ketentraman, kedamaian, ketenangan jiwa."

Aku terdiam dalam hembus angin. Dia mengunyah cermai dalam mulutnya, sedikit mengernyit karena asam. Aku memikirkan kata-katanya ketika dia bilang tentang pencarian akan kebutuhan batiniah. Aku salah satu yang begitu, dan dia seolah sering menemukan orang seperti aku.

"Aku yakin kau pendeta..."

"Bukan, mana ada pendeta yang suka tidur seperti aku? Pendeta itu pekerjaannya membaca kitab sepanjang hari."

Aku tertawa. Dia terdengar jujur dan polos. Ternyata dia suka tidur seperti aku. Kulirik dia yang memandang jalanan. Ada dua anak berlarian membawa layangan.

"Jimin!" lalu dua anak itu menyapa ketika lewat di depan kami. Jimin tersenyum dia melambaikan tangan. Anak-anak itu berlarian lagi.

"Kalau kupikir-pikir namamu seperti nama perempuan..." gumamku.

"Tapi aku laki-laki, maaf. Lagipula nama itu sebuah pemberian, bukan aku yang tentukan. Biar saja." Dia memasukkan dua buah manisan cermai ke dalam mulutnya.

Kurasa dia memang akrab dengan anak kecil. Atau siapapun, karena kuil tempat tinggalnya tak mungkin sepi sepanjang waktu. Hanya memang, ketika aku datang sedang bukan masanya orang berdoa. Kudengar memang ada waktu-waktu tertentu untuk berkunjung ke kuil. Jimin mengiyakan itu.

"Aku bawa nasi. Kau mau?"

Kami menjadi akrab dalam waktu singkat. Pekerjaan yang kudapat dari tetanggaku adalah mengurus kebun kembang kolnya. Tak berat dan aku bisa selesai cepat, siang hari aku bisa berleha, tidur atau sekadar mencari sinyal untuk membuka internet. Awalnya aku kesulitan karena jaringan di kampung sungguh tidak mendukung hasrat orang kota seperti aku ini. Tapi lama-lama aku sadar bahwa yang nampak di depan mataku lebih penting dari laman _web_ atau sosial media. Kalau berebahan kutonton kumbang yang ramai hinggap di bunga-bunga taman belakang. Kadang suara kerincing bel sepeda tukang tahu membuatku mengantuk. Aku datang ke kuil sekali-dua kali dalam seminggu. Jimin bilang dia suka ikan jadi sering kubawakan dia nasi dan ikan goreng berbumbu.

Suatu hari aku dipinjami sepeda oleh tetanggaku dan aku pergi ke kuil dengan mengayuhnya menembus angin dan aroma perkebunan sayur. Seperti biasa lonceng-lonceng kuil itu berdentingan. Tapi Jimin tak ada di kursi. Yang ada hanya seekor kucing yang duduk. Kucing itu hanya memandangku sekilas sebelum dia melompat turun dan pergi ketika aku menaruh sepeda. Kuikuti dia yang jalannya cepat seperti ninja. Aku memasuki kompleks kuil yang tak terlalu luas dengan sepetak halaman bertanah kering. Tak kulihat kucing itu lagi, tapi ada Jimin tengah tidur nyenyak di tangga.

"Sst, hei. Kenapa kau tidur di sini?"

Dia bangun dengan sebelah mata yang masih tertutup. "Karena sinar matahari sangat bagus untuk pembentukan tulang..."

"Kau pikir kau bocah yang masih bertumbuh?" aku tertawa atas jawabannya. Dia tersenyum dengan terkantuk. Kaosnya kuning pucat dan terangnya lembut disapa matahari. "Aku bawa makanan untukmu."

Aku jadi sepertinya yang duduk di titian tangga. Dia melahap nasi kepalku dengan antusias. Aku tak tahu dia belum makan atau dia memang suka masakanku. Aku tak berani bertanya karena aku malu. Lelaki itu seperti satu yang memberi aku jawaban dengan pindahku ke kampung ini. Selain bekerja untuk menambah tabunganku aku juga punya orang yang selalu ingin kutemui dan kuberi makan.

"Kenapa aku tak pernah tahu kau pelihara kucing?"

Kupikir dia tinggal seorang diri di kuil. Kupikir dia akrab dengan orang-orang di kampung hanya ketika mereka datang saja tanpa dirinya yang ikut berbaur. Kupikir dia orang yang cukup tentram tanpa perlu sosialisasi banyak-banyak. Tapi dia nyatanya punya teman berupa seekor kucing.

Dia hanya melirikku tanpa menjawab apapun. Mulutnya penuh dan aku tahu dia perlu mengunyah dan menelannya dahulu. Tapi aku orang yang tak begitu suka menunggu maka kutanya dia lagi tentang kucing itu.

"Warnanya lucu. Banyak cokelatnya, ada garis-garis hitam dan punya kaos kaki pendek warna putih."

Dia hampir tersedak. Selebihnya ada tawa yang ditahan, lalu dia paksakan sebagian nasi dan lauk dalam mulutnya untuk dia telan. "Kaos kaki pendek..." beonya.

"Kucing belang tiga seperti itu jarang, _kan_? Dia betina atau jantan?"

"Jantan, _lah_."

Kucomot telur dadar dari kotak bekal yang dia pegang. "Bukankah kucing belang tiga jantan sangat jarang yang hidup? Katanya dia akan dimakan induknya ketika baru lahir."

"Dia salah satu yang selamat dari acara makan-memakan itu."

"Dia punya nama tidak?"

"Tidak." gelengnya.

"Boleh kunamakan dia Jimin?"

Alisnya menukik dengan senyum geli.

Yang kulihat dari lelaki itu adalah segala kecocokannya dengan kuil dan lonceng, dan angin, dan langit biru, dan matahari. Semua unsur itu membentuk suatu nuansa yang lekat dalam kepalaku setiap aku mengingat dia. Pakaian sederhananya, kata-katanya yang terkadang lucu, cerita panjangnya tentang kampung ini, dan hembus napasnya yang teratur ketika dia duduk menengadah menatap awan. Jimin adalah satu yang ingin kucontek sebagai bentuk pencapaian sebuah kedamaian. Dia tak pernah menceritakan tentang keluarganya atau siapapun. Dia bahkan tak pernah bercerita tentang dirinya sendiri. Kucing peliharaannya tak pernah ada ketika kami sedang berdua. Dia bilang kucing itu tak mau mengganggu dua orang yang berbincang. Kemudian aku tergelitik karena kurasa dia menganggapku berbeda dengan pengunjung kuil lainnya.

Tapi suatu sore yang cerah aku melihat kucing itu duduk di bangku dan tak pergi ketika aku datang. Aku tak menemukan Jimin di manapun dan kupikir dia sedang pergi, makanya kucing belang tiga itu duduk di kursi untuk menunggunya pulang. Aku menemaninya sembari memangku, membelai bulunya yang lembut. Ada bau matahari ketika aku mencium keningnya. Kucing itu tak mengeong atau apa, hanya diam dan bergelung di pahaku. Aku teringat Jimin yang suka tidur. Lelaki itu jodoh dengan peliharaannya karena punya kesukaan yang sama. Lalu aku mulai berpikir kalau Jimin memang seperti kucing. Pada langit yang menguning aku rindukan dia. Kemana pula lelaki itu pergi?

Pertanyaan itu masih menggenang sampai gelap datang. Aku tak bisa tinggal lama di kuil karena aku takut pulang melewati jalanan yang minim lampu. Sebelum cahaya matahari benar-benar habis aku mengayuh sepedaku meninggalkan kucing peliharaan Jimin dengan kotak bekal di samping duduknya. Jimin mungkin akan pulang malam, kiranya. Jadi kutaruh saja makanan itu di sana.

Malamnya aku tidur tak tenang karena teringat saudara sepupuku. Aku teringat padanya karena sepotong kemeja kotak-kotak miliknya terbawa dalam tasku. Aku baru tahu ini karena aku tak memerhatikan apa yang kumasukkan ketika aku pergi, dan apa yang kukeluarkan ketika aku datang. Kemeja itu terselip di antara pakaianku yang kulipat-lipat sembarang. Di atas kasur aku mencium kemeja yang beraroma kamper itu. Dulu bau kampernya akan dia hilangkan dengan parfum. Parfum milikku yang dia pakai tiap hari. Aku merebahkan diri dengan selimut kemeja di dadaku. Kulirik sebuah bantal di sampingku dan spasi kosong di dekat tembok. Dulu dia, senang sekali tidur di sebelah kiriku karena bisa menempel di tembok seperti cicak.

Mengingat-ngingat tentang dirinya membuat dadaku ngilu. Lalu aku menangisinya dalam diam.

Rasanya sudah terlalu lama aku tidur, hingga ketika bangun tenggorokanku begitu kering dan sekujur tubuhku begitu lemas. Aku hendak memutar keran wastafel untuk mencuci muka tapi tak ada air yang mengalir. Akhirnya aku cuci muka dengan air dari teko. Aku pergi ke rumah sebelah untuk bertanya apakah sedang ada pemadaman air atau tidak. Tapi rumah Pak Kim sepi sekali. Bahkan istrinya yang biasa sedang merajut taplak meja pun tak kulihat duduk-duduk di teras. Hening. Mungkin mereka pergi dan aku tak tahu karena tidurku.

Ketika hendak kembali, aku melihat sekuntum bunga di pot kecil di bawah tangga rumahnya layu. Entah mengapa saat itu aku berkeinginan untuk menemui Jimin dan pergi ke kuil, tanpa mengganti baju dan menyisir rambut. Sendalku terseret langkah, membuat gesek-gesek ribut dengan kerikil di jalan.

Tak berapa jauh dari kuil kudengar lantunan doa. Menengok ke gerbangnya, aku lihat ada beberapa orang di sana sedang berdiri mengenakan pakaian hitam-hitam. Kemudian ketika aku masuk, aku melihat Pak Kim dan istrinya yang menangis tersedu-sedu. Ada seorang pendeta botak yang mengetuk-ketukkan sebuah wadah kayu. Ada seseorang dalam peti dan kudapati Jimin berdiri jauh di belakang orang-orang itu.

"Jimin!"

Aku berlari padanya dengan sandal yang berisik. Dia menoleh padaku. Pakaiannya tak hitam, masih sama seperti biasa dengan kaos dan celana gombrang yang santai.

"Siapa yang meninggal?"

Dia memberiku senyuman yang tipis dengan mata yang turun ke bawah. Kupandang jauh peti di sana. Bunga-bunga krisan di sekelilingnya berwarna kuning cerah. Yang meninggal itu kulitnya pucat dan rambutnya hitam. Lalu kusadari kalau itu adalah aku.

Kemudian ketika kupandangi wajah Jimin barulah aku teringat pada hari di mana aku meninggalkan ragaku.

Saat itu aku mengangkat kardus berisi kembang kol dengan kepayahan. Semalaman menangis membuatku sakit. Tanganku terlalu kurus menopangnya tapi aku tak bisa mengecewakan Pak Kim untuk menolak. Meski sempat berhenti beberapa kali untuk beristirahat aku tetap melanjutkan perjalanannku mengantar kembang kol itu dari rumahnya ke toko kelontong yang cukup jauh di perbatasan kampung. Tak ada sepeda pinjaman karena istrinya pergi memakai. Aku jalan kaki.

Aspal yang kupijaki tanda bahwa jalur itu dilewati oleh orang kampung yang akan keluar, atau orang kota yang akan masuk. Kemudian aku ingat kalau aku pernah melewatinya di hari pertama aku tiba. Ada jalan setapak yang mengarah ke kuil. Jarang-jarang ada mobil, satu dua yang lewat. Aku bisa memandang kendaraan-kendaraan kuno itu menjauh dengan plat nomornya yang kubaca pelan. Ada satu mobil yang lajunya kencang sekali seperti terburu. Aku tak sempat membaca platnya, kupikir pengemudi mobil itu benar-benar dikejar waktu karena hal darurat. Kemudian aku menatap lurus pada toko kelontong di depan mataku, tapi ketika aku menyeberang tubuhku dihantam mobil lain.

" _Saya sedang mengejar istri saya yang dibawa kabur oleh selingkuhannya pak!"_

Aku sempat disorientasi ketika dengung di telingaku tak juga habis, kemudian kudengar ribut-ribut ibu-ibu dan seorang-dua orang bapak. Ketika membuka mata aku mendapati wajah Jimin di atas wajahku, menghalangi matahari yang terik. Kurasakan amis di mulut, hidungku pun mencium bau yang sama dengan rasa itu. Kepalaku sedikit diangkat di pangkuannya dan kurasakan jari-jariku yang perih dia genggam.

Aku tahu saat itu aku akan mati.

"Jimin—aku-tidak ingin pergi... aku-belum-minta maaf pada—Jung-kook..."

Aku ingat pada saudara sepupuku yang kuburannya tak pernah kudatangi sejak dia masuk ke liang lahat. Aku merasa sangat berdosa dan nista. Tenggorokanku amat sakit. Jimin dengan matanya yang teduh menyunggingkan senyum yang damai padaku.

"Tak apa. Sungguh tak apa."

Dia berkata begitu, lembutnya seperti membawa denting lonceng dari kuil. Aku terus menatap matanya dan tenggelam di sana. Segitu saja yang kuingat. Aku kembali dari lamunan. Kutatap tanganku yang bersih tanpa noda. Kupikir tangan ini akan sama lecetnya seperti ketika aku mati, tapi tidak. Pakaian yang kukenakan masih sederhana, berbeda dengan pakaianku di peti yang terbuka itu.

"Kupikir aku akan hidup kembali ketika kau datang padaku."

Kucing jantan belang tiga yang datang pada seseorang akan membawa sebuah keberuntungan. Dia adalah kucing itu. Ketika aku dihantam mobil Jimin datang padaku memang, tapi aku tetap mati dengan ragaku yang sedang didoakan oleh pendeta.

Dia menatapku. "Keberuntungan tak selalu berarti hidup kembali, Yoongi. Keberuntungan adalah kebaikan yang kau dapat. Bagaimana rasanya ketika kau mati? Apakah seperti layang-layang yang mengudara? Kalau seperti itu kau diberi kemudahan dalam melepas diri, penderitaanmu dicabut. Kau sesungguhnya tak berdosa karena matinya saudara sepupumu itu adalah sebuah takdir dan kehendak ilahi. Kupikir dia juga tak akan menyalahkanmu karena itu."

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah, sekarang kau hanya perlu pergi menemui penciptamu."

Dia memelukku. Ada aroma matahari yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Seperti ketika aku cium kucing itu. Mereka sama, mereka satu dalam dua wujud yang menemuiku. Aku membalas pelukan itu dengan tanganku di punggungnya yang hangat. Ketuk-ketuk wadah kayu yang mengiringi doa pendeta masih terus terdengar, bercampur dengan dendang lonceng yang lembut. Kupikir aku telah sampai pada kedamaian yang aku cari.

"Aku akan mengantarmu. Bagaimana? Kau mau?"

Kami bergandengan tangan, menuju sebuah jalan panjang di depan mataku. Kemudian dia berhenti pada halaman kuil, melepaskan tanganku seiring aku mundur menjauh.

"Apakah kita bisa bertemu lagi?"

"Datanglah pada hari keseribumu, aku akan menunggumu di sini."

Kutatap matanya dan senyumnya yang tetap teduh itu. Kaos gadingnya, celana gombrangnya akan selalu kuingat sebagai sesuatu yang berkesan dalam kehidupanku yang singkat di kampung ini.

"Selamat jalan, Yoongi."

Dia melambaikan tangan, aku berbalik perlahan meninggalkan balasan senyum untuknya.

" _Let me love, let me love you."_

"Jimin, apakah kau damai dalam keabadian?"

"Siapa yang bisa sebut aku abadi? Jika waktuku sudah habis aku juga akan pergi dari sini, meinggalkan kuil dan kampung ini. Suatu hari nanti, mungkin aku akan bisa menikmati hangat sinar matahari sepuasnya sambil tidur." dia melirikku. "Yoongi, bolehkah aku bersandar di bahumu?"

"Kau ingin tidur?"

"Hu-um." angguknya polos.

"Hah, kau ini. Aku sengaja datang di hari keseribuku tapi kau malah ingin habiskan waktu dengan tidur, bukannya temani aku bicara. Sudah, tidurlah di sini." aku menepuk pahaku.

Dia sedikit tertawa ketika merebahkan diri. Kubelai rambutnya yang halus. Aku tak tahu sekarang musim apa, tapi langit masih sama teriknya seperti terakhir aku membuat memori di kuil dan kampung ini. Mungkin memang benar bahwa kedamaian adalah sesuatu yang abstrak bentuknya, sebagaimana proses pencarian dan hasil yang didapatnya pula. Tapi kurasa aku telah menemukan itu. Satu kesempatanku untuk kembali di hari keseribu lagi memberiku sebuah ketentraman dalam dentingan lonceng yang berirama lembut bersama seekor kucing yang tidur di pangkuanku.

 _Serenity_

 **END**

 _Ini cerita ga ada intinya hahahah. Tapi sudahlah. Denger lagu serendipity saya bener-bener merasa damai. Apalagi menjelang akhir lagu. Entahlah, kadang memang yang namanya kedamaian itu susah dijabarkan bentuknya kayak gimana._

 _Yaudah pokoknya gitu, salam dari penjaga kasur._


End file.
